The Curse
by Endova Elixabete
Summary: Lukas is an angel, sent to earth to try and convert others, to show the path to Heaven to them. For almost two years now he's been dating Mathias, a complete rebel and corrupted man. Lukas decides to tell Mathias about himself, but what happens when Mathias tells Lukas something first?


He reaches forward, his hands outstretched. I know he wants to touch me, to hold me. He's always been one to do this. He's always been one to connect with someone through touch, through actions. And I don't blame him.

_By now I expect the pain that is to come with his touches._

As his fingers brushed against my arms, a burning sensation shoots through them, staining what I want to feel nice or beautiful with a harsh pain. I try not to show it, but I flinch involuntarily. I see him flinch also, probably from seeing that it hurts me. This is terrible. I can't even touch the man I love most in the world without hurting the both of us.

Is this normal? To feel such a pain when touching a human? He's the only one I've ever touched, and my Lord told me that the beings of Earth could try to hurt me. But no. This man wouldn't hurt me. Not voluntarily. No, did he even know the pain his touch caused?

He must have, for the look on his face was apologetic. He looked hurt, saddened that I'd pulled away slightly. My heart sunk, though I refused to let that show on my face. He'd been hurt enough. Any more pain on my behalf would just break him.

No, the Danish man before me would never cause me any harm. Simple things that he did always ended up in him apologizing nonstop until I assured it was fine. What an annoying yet adorable trait the other had.

As the other pulled me closer, my eyes slid shut. My arms wrapped around him as the pain started to dull a bit, turning my torso and arms numb. Had this been anyone else, I would have pushed them away immediately. This pain was too much, but the ache in my heart was worse when I couldn't hold this wonderful, amazing, funny, witty man in front of me.

_Don't tell him I told you that._

But this brings me back. What caused this pain? For the three long years that I'd known him, this pain has coursed throughout my body each time we held each other. Each time we bumped into each other. Each time we brushed against each other. This didn't seem normal—not at all. This shouldn't be what it felt like to hold him.

I'd reasoned that Mathias had a demon inside of him. The first time we met, when he'd brushed against my side, I felt the pain. I knew he was different. He was corrupted. And here I was, meaning to cleanse him. This is my duty. This is my purpose.

_I am an angel._

God sent me down to this Earth to save those who were tainted. I'd done this countless times in my life, but never once was the human so terribly taken over as Mathias was. Though Mathias was the only human I've ever actually touched, I've never felt this much unease around someone. Never before had anyone made me this uncomfortable. But don't get me wrong. I love this man. He means more to me than any other being on this God forsaken planet. Though in no way has God forgotten it. He does nothing but watch over his 'children' each and every day, passing judgment on them.

I can't ignore the terrible feeling that I get when Mathias and I are close to each other. It's a feeling that has my hair standing on end, shivers running down my spine. A feeling a dread, of terror as his hands brush over me.

_Mathias must be terribly corrupted. The worst I had ever seen._

Not that he didn't look corrupted. No, Mathias was always one to wear dark colors. He loved the mix of blacks and reds of all of his clothing, choosing to wear those instead of the whites and blues that I preferred to wear. On his wrists he often wore heavy black bracelets and chains adored almost every pair of pants he wore. In his ears were large red gauges that I'd once stuck a combination lock through while he was sleeping. Needless to say, he was not amused.

I hear Mathias chuckle in my ear as he nuzzles the side of my face. He truly was affectionate. It was something that both annoyed me and made my heart race.

_If that even makes sense._

"Ah, Lukas…" I hear him whisper as his grip on me tightens. He was trying to sweeten me up. After having been in this relationship for over two years, it has taught me quite a bit about him. No doubt he has one thing on his mind right now.

I can feel him smirk against my ear, his trademarked colossal grin spreading across his face as he continues to talk to me.

"Can we? Please?"

His voice was husky as he breathed upon my ear—hot and heavy as it sent shivers down my spine. Of course this is what he wanted. Were all humans like this? Did they all only think about things such as this?

As he rubbed against me, I knew Mathias wanted more contact. The ultimate contact any human could give. I couldn't help but nod; though I wasn't exactly sure I wanted this. In the end, I would. Mathias wouldn't let me go without feeling just as much pleasure as he did.

He pulled away and as he guided me to the bedroom his hand connected with mine, our fingers lacing together. The burning sensation around my body left me, only shooting into my hand from the Danish man's touch.

He kicked the bedroom door shut and pulled me closer, our lips connecting in a kiss. His tongue slid into my mouth, the smoldering feeling along my tongue resembling the feeling of eating a food that'd come from the oven only seconds before, leaving the tingling sensation of a spicy food's taste along my lips and tongue, settling in my gums and the roof of my mouth.

_Soon I would be in for a mess of pain._

The most pain I have ever felt in my entire being was when Mathias and I make love. The intense pain that courses through my entire body when he pushes into me is almost unbearable. I feel as though I am being burned from the inside out. It's as though the very flames of Hell are inside of me, smoldering its way to my core. And to top it off, Mathias isn't necessarily… Well, for lack of a better term; _small_. It would also feel as though I am being ripped in half, though he tries to be as gentle as possible.

_But don't think that I don't also enjoy the activities that we do._

While it does indeed hurt, the feeling of pure bliss, pure pleasure also washes over me. This is a feeling that I welcome, and if I didn't feel this I'm not sure I'd ever let Mathias do anything like this to me. This feeling makes all of the pain I have to endure worth it. This feeling is completely indescribable. I've never felt something so sensual, so amazing and glorious in my entire life. Nothing in this word beats this feeling. Nothing at all.

After we'd finished, Mathias cuddled me close to his chest, his panting subsiding a bit. Fingers laced with fingers and legs with legs as he cuddled close to me, his face buried in my hair. His breath was hot as I felt it shove my bangs from each other each time he let one out.

Before you say anything, yes. Angels can and will have sex. Though we only do that in our human forms. Even though we don't need to make love or eat, sleep, bathe, etcetera in our true or angel forms, once in our human form we take on needs. We do things and feel things that the humans would do. In that case, we end up having to eat and sleep to survive. We do things like watch television or take on a hobby. We create our own lives and make our own friends. We kiss and make love. It was a strange feeling at first, though I've come to like being a human. It'd been centuries since I'd been free to walk the earth again.

There's something else I should add. Yes, in the Bible it says that one man can love another, but should not be with another male, but… Well, why would God have made me this way if he were to not love me? I'd always felt this way for men. I'd never given thought to a woman. When I'd gone to Heaven I stood before the almighty being. I was prepared to be cast away, sent to rot in Hell for wanting to love a man, but God shook his head when I'd said that to him.

"I would _never_ have made you this way if it were not acceptable." He told me. God loves me. He cares for who I am. Who I love is not a sin. I am allowed to love as I please. God taught me that. There is nothing wrong with love. Love is the greatest feeling in the world, whether it be man or woman. He doesn't care. He loves us all the same.

Mathias kept my back slightly pulled away from his chest though, but that was normal for him. I'd always assumed he just didn't like the feeling of something against his chest, though if it were my own chest or my head, hands, or anything he welcomed them. This confused me, but I'd always just ignored it. One of the quirks of Mathias, I suppose.

I turned onto my stomach, my hands underneath my head as I took a glance over at Mathias. The smile on his face only widened as his hand was placed on my lower back, drawing small circles of fire on my skin.

His hand traced the circles upwards, and though my eyes started to betray me and close, I could see him wince, letting out a hiss as his fingers brushed against the two small tattoos of an angel's wings on my shoulders. The tattoos formed into my real wings as I'd change to my Angel form—or even my true form.

Mathias hissed again as his fingers brushed against the markings once again. Mathias never liked to touch the two marks on my back. He'd always looked as though he could feel the pain of a needle piercing my skin as he lightly tickled them. Mathias wasn't one to be comfortable with tattoos, though he had one of an arrow on his lower back himself. Maybe he had a bad experience through his own, and winced at the memories. Perhaps. I would even bet money on it.

Though Mathias wasn't really one to take pain too lightly. He actually tolerates it relatively well. Like when I'd pinch his nose or ears when he was annoying me. Or when he'd broken his arm a year and a half ago when he fell out of the truck. I don't blame him for that. Truthfully, Berwald isn't the best driver, and that hill was conveniently placed. Mathias was angry, until he started boasting about the 'awesome scar' that the rocks left along his shoulder. He shows it off whenever he can. And not once did he show he was in pain, aside from the small winces when no one was looking. Though I'd seen them. My eyes see everything.

I turned onto my side, one hand remaining under my head as the other made its way to Mathias' hair, gently tangling in the locks. The look in his eyes as he looked into mine, his hand resting on the indent that was my hip was sincere. Full of feelings. Full of love.

Yes, Mathias loved me. That much I knew. He never let me live a second without knowing the fact. Whether it was through words or actions, teasings or touchings, I always knew the other cared. I always knew he loved me. And the affection only grew with each passing day. Each passing second.

"I love you…" He finally muttered, kissing the air as if it were my cheek. He laughed a bit to himself., winking at me.

In response I rolled my eyes. Mathias was cheesy. I knew that. And he was one to admit it too. He warned me of that the day we'd started… 'Dating' as the humans call it.

I didn't say anything, only cuddled closer to the Dane, my forehead against his arm. I was careful to stay away from the star-shaped necklace that he had around his neck. The first time I'd touched the thing, it felt as though it had been jabbing me, piercing my skin and shooting a terrible wave of pain through my entire body. After that, I vowed to never touch it again.

As I gazed to the star, my hand involuntarily made it to the cross around my own neck, pulling on the chain a few times. It was an unconscious move on my own part—something I'd done for centuries now. Mathias caught my gaze, and the nervous action that he'd gotten used to. He knew I wasn't one to like things of the occult, and he fully respected that. Though he'd never gone to church with me, or prayed before meals… He'd never even spent one holiday worshiping like I had, but he'd always let me do as I pleased. He let me do what I wanted.

I wish he'd share those moments with me, but I would never force that upon him. He let me be who I wanted to be, and who was I to change him? He did nothing to me. I had no right to do anything to him.

That's not to say that I never tried converting him in our entire three years of knowing each other. No, I tried quite often when we'd first met, though that stopped soon after we started dating. I became easy on him. I stopped being harsh on him. I stopped being a teacher and instead became a lover. _Sometimes I regret stopping the disciplinary actions…_

"I'm sorry…" He said, a small chuckle coming from his lips again. He continued to look down at my hand as I kept fiddling with my cross . "I know you hate it…" He propped himself up on one elbow and took his necklace off, placing it on his nightstand. Turning back to me, his grin widened. "I love you." He said again, leaning in and kissing me.

I kissed him back, the burning in my lips being ignored yet again in order to share something passionate with the man I loved.

There are times in which I wish I were human. Then I could do what I want, when I wanted. I could kiss Mathias, our lips moving in perfect unison without me having to flinch. I could hold him until my arms fell asleep and I couldn't feel his skin anymore instead of having to pull away when the pain was too great. I could openly make love to him, and tell him in full honesty that the tears are of pleasure, and not also because of the pain I have to endure.

_Sometimes being an angel is a curse._

There have been countless times in these last two years in which I had tried and failed in telling Mathias my secret. I want to tell him. I want him to know the truth. I hate telling these lies to this man that I love more than anything else in this world. I hate it. He doesn't deserve this. He deserves better. More.

Maybe now I should do this. Maybe it's finally time to tell him everything. I want to pour my heart out to him. It's been three years, two of which we've been dating. I've decided. He needs to know. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Mathias, I-"

"Hey, Lukas?" Mathias was frowning now as he cut me off mid-sentence. His happy air seemed to have completely disappeared. He didn't seem like his happy-go-lucky self anymore. Instead, he was a different man. He looked sad. His voice sounded heavy and sullen. His eyes moved from mine as soon as I'd made eye contact with him again. It was like he was avoiding me. It was like he was scared of something.

"There's something I want to tell you. I mean… I've been trying to do nothing but tell the truth to you, but I've been keeping something from you. Something really big…"

Mathias was keeping something from me? _Like what?_ I thought we'd agreed on telling each other everything. We decided on that when he'd become my self-proclaimed best friend. That promise only grew when we'd started dating. I've told him everything. Never once have I-

No. I can't talk like this. _I'm doing the same thing he is._ I'm holding a huge secret from him. But apparently he'd been doing the same for me… Truthfully, it made me a bit nervous. What would be so huge that Mathias had to keep it from me?

My heart started racing. Had he done something terrible? What if he had killed someone? No, he could easily be forgiven by the Lord. What if he'd believed and worshiped in Satan himself? No, that'd be fine as long as I could change his mind…

What if he'd cheated on me, spending these precious moments that we were supposed to share with someone else? No. _That's the only thing I could never forgive him for._

These moments are mine and only mine. I refuse to share him with another. How could he do something like that to me? Why would he do that to me? Was I not fulfilling him enough? Did I not pleasure him enough? Bring him enough happiness? No. I tried. I really have been…

_He would never do that… He couldn't._

My heart only sunk even more the more he remained silent. This wasn't a good sign. Mathias was always one to talk. I rarely got a moment without it while he was around. The only time he was ever silent was when he'd done something the he knew would upset me. If he were a dog, his tail would have been between his legs.

If he _did_ actually do something… That only means I hadn't done anything right for him. I hadn't accomplished enough to say that I could satisfy him…

_What if Mathias was going to break up with me?_

What if he left me? No, I couldn't think of things like that. I'm overreacting. Mathias wouldn't leave me, right? Not when he loves me this much… And he _does_ love me. I know he does. He wouldn't have done all of these sorts of things with me if he didn't love me. Mathias is _not_ that type of man…

Mathias' gaze finally made it to mine. He looked as if I'd just kicked him as he bit his lip, his hand moving to my head to stroke my hair. His gaze didn't leave mine in the slightest as his long fingers tangled with my dull, straw colored hair.

"You… You know I love you, right…?" He asked, a small and sad smile on his lips. His eyebrows were raised slightly, angling downwards off to the sides.

I dared to open my mouth. I wanted to answer his question. I would too, and I would tell the truth. "Yes… I know…"

He swallowed hard as he bit his lip again before he continued. "I have to tell you something. And I don't think you'll believe me, so… I'm going to _show_ you…"

His hand suddenly retracted as he brought it closer to himself. He sat up, then stood, standing to the side of the bed before turning around to face me again. The small smile was gone from his lips, replaced again with the deep frown.

I sat up, now leaning on my elbow. I was curious as to what Mathias wanted to show me. Why was it better to show me than to tell me?

Mathias took yet another deep breath. "Okay. First, you have to promise me you won't get scared. No matter what. Promise me you'll remember that I'm still me, no matter what."

What? Why would I have to… "Mathias, I-"

_"Promise me."_

I flinched a bit at his tone. Never had the Dane taken such a serious and wretched tone with me. Never in our entire relationship.

"I… I promise…"

That seemed to be enough for Mathias, for he nodded, a confident look on his face now. He reached up to his ears, pulling the gauges from them. _Never did he take those off._ Not when he took a shower, or when he slept. He never even removed them when I asked him to. He was devoted, completely so, to those damned things. I'd always hated them, but he insisted that he'd wear them. He held the small round holes in his palms as he lowered his hands, showing them to me.

Suddenly, in a flash of black colored smoke they were gone. The smoke traveled to Mathias' head and split in two, resting on either side of his head. The smolder stretched and started to cover his entire body slowly, bit by bit. It started with his head and worked its way down to Mathias' torso. It weaved through his legs and down to his toes. Mathias was no longer visible. Instead, there was a black cloud.

_A black cloud. There was a black cloud in my bedroom._

I sat up, my back straight as I reached forward, my hand stretching to the Danish man. My eyes were wide. What was happening? What was with the smoke? Of all things, what on earth was Mathias showing to me?

The smoke suddenly disappeared, revealing the man I loved again. He was clothed now, dark brown-red leather low-cut pants around his legs. Heavy black boots were on his feet, covered in shadowy belts and laces. He wore a leather vest around his torso, and on his arms were the darkest wristbands I'd ever seen.

Upon further inspection I noticed a long tail swaying behind him. It moved quickly, barely staying in one place for more than a second before deciding it was bored and moved to another. At the end, it had a pointed tip, much like an arrow.

And on his head, there they were. My heart stopped as I looked up at the wine red horns that grew on either side of his head, above his ears. They faced backwards, to the wall behind him, the tips curling up slightly at the very ends.

"Mathias…" I couldn't speak another word. What was Mathias admitting? No. He couldn't be a demon. Demons were the enemies of angels like me. No. I couldn't be in love with one. It was impossible. Mathias had to be lying… But how could all of this have happened if he were pretending? Mathias wouldn't play a joke like this on me. He knew about my feelings about demons and the like.

_So that had to mean it was the truth…_

"Lukas, there's a reason I haven't gone to church or anything with you… I just… I couldn't. I can't step foot into a church…" Mathias looked desperate as he took a step closer to the bed, his eyebrows furrowing again.

"It hurts to touch a cross. It hurts to touch holy water, but…" He reached forward and I flinched, my eyes shooting closed. I was afraid. What would Mathias do to me? Now that I know his secret, he could do anything he wanted to me.

His hand connected with my cheek. Though the pain was intense, his touch was the softest it'd ever been. He leaned down on the bed, one hand pressed to the sheets as the other came closer to my face, caressing from my cheek down to my neck, then to my chest. His palm rested over my heart, the back of his hand gently rubbing in a circle.

"It hurts most when I touch _you_. And every time I see you flinch, I feel like I'm the one causing those same waves of heat through your body too." He sounded hurt. The pain and struggle in his voice was clear, and it brought my heart down with it, shattering it to pieces. Mathias was hurting. He was in pain. He didn't want to hurt me. He wanted me to be safe.

But wait. He had those burning sensations too? I had no idea. My eyes opened and I looked back into his. _Mathias felt the same thing._ It wasn't just I who had felt this. And Mathias thought he was suffering alone. He was the same as me. He was afraid of being turned away from. He was afraid I'd get rid of him if I'd known the truth. That was why he was hiding this from me.

"But no matter what I am, I'm still the same Mathias. I'm still the same man that loves you, and cares for you."

I reached to his hand, holding it between the both of mine. "You… You never told me…" I started, looking down to the hands. My voice was heavy, and I couldn't control it.

"Yeah, I know… But-"

"And now, I have to tell _you_ something." I cut him off, just as he'd done to me earlier. Yes, this was the perfect time to tell him.

I pulled away from Mathias, now kneeling on the bed. My right hand moved to a golden ring I'd kept on my left thumb. This ring held power in it. I pulled it from my finger and held it over my head as I closed my eyes.

The ring grew and I was able to let go of it, now letting it float over the crown of my head, just as it normally did in my angel form. A white smoke started to swirl around my own body, moving around my curves and through my features. When the smoke cleared, my wings were visible. They were pure white and shining, hanging from my shoulder blades. They brushed against the top of the bed, having to sit at a bit of a strange angle to adjust.

My pale blue tunic hung from my torso loosely. It draped over one shoulder and was tied with a white belt at my waist, the bottom of the cloth reaching just above my knees. My dark brown sandals stood on my feet, the straps lacing up to my knees.

As I opened my eyes, I glanced back to Mathias'. I have to admit, I was a bit nervous. What would Mathias think now that he knew my own secret?

He looked shocked. He no longer held sorrow in his eyes. Instead, there was curiosity. His eyebrows were raised high above his eyes and his mouth hung open a bit as he reached to me, touching my halo gently.

"_You're an angel…_" He said in barely above a whisper. A smile was on his face now as his hand moved to one of my wings, gently gliding along the feathers.

I nodded, watching what he did from the corner of my eyes as I let him do as he pleased. "That burning you felt? I've felt the same thing each time we touched. I…" I looked away from him, afraid to keep looking in his direction. I was nervous to catch his eyes again. "I thought I was alone. I thought you weren't feeling a thing."

"But I did… And you did too…" Mathias' other hand met his around my back and he pulled me into a hug, his head resting on my shoulder. His grip only tightened as I felt him smile against my neck. "You can feel it now, right? It's almost unbearable, but it hurts more to not be touching you…"

I nodded, my own arms snaking around the Dane. My head met his shoulder and I kissed his neck gently. "I feel it. I always have."

Mathias was right. He was still the same man that took care of me. He was the same man that woke me up with a cup of coffee in the morning and tucked me in with a kiss in the evening. Nothing had changed at all. Nothing but the fact that we had no reason to keep another secret from the other ever again.

Less than one week later, as Mathias and I placed the gauges and the ring on our kitchen table, a hammer was handed to Mathias by myself. We knew of the sacrifices we were about to make.

I raised my own hammer and Mathias grabbed for my hand, lacing our fingers together. He smiled over at me, then started counting.

_As he hit the number three, we both brought our hammers down. I crushed my ring while Mathias had crushed his gauges. This was our sacrifice._

We were giving up our titles as Demon and Angel to become something else. Mathias was to be a risen demon, while I became a fallen angel. We were doing this for love. We were doing this for each other. And not a word that anyone could say would change our minds. We wanted to be humans, to live again as a being of the earth. We'd live out the rest of our lives here and then return to the white gates to be judged yet again, though Mathias promised me he'd make it to Heaven with me this time.

God knew the sacrifices he might have to make by sending his angel to the earth, and I'm sure Satan knew the price he might have to pay also as he sent up his demon. But neither of them could blame us. We found who we loved. We both found a valuable partner, and I knew from the bottom of my heart that God would be happy with our decision. God wants us to be happy, and this was the best choice I'd ever made in my life.

As the black and white smoke from the now crushed pieces mixed, they turned into a grey smoke and disappeared. The pieces also disappeared, as could we feel our tattoos leaving.

Then there was the best sensation of all. Our hands connecting no longer burned. Instead I was left with a warm feeling. A happy feeling. The best feeling I've ever had, _and I was more than positive that Mathias felt the same thing._

I glanced to him and found him staring at me, the brightest smile in the world on his lips._ I'd never seen him so happy._ He pulled me close and into a hug, holding me tighter than ever before after our fingers left each other's.

"Oh, Lukas… I love you…" I heard him whisper into my ear, and I swore I felt a tear land on my shoulder. I didn't care if he cried. He was happy, and so was I. I have to say that a few tears also left my eyes.

He pulled away and his hands connected with my chin. He pulled me into a deep kiss, letting all of his passion out. This was the best feeling in the world. And I knew that as I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

He soon pulled away and sighed. "All right. Time to get to Berwald and Tino's house. Tino'll have a fit if we're late…" He laughed a little, then grabbed my hand again. He led me to the door and we left our house. We were prepared to spend the next seven-or-so decades together, just the two of us.

_That is, until my brother came to earth to do the same job as I had next year…_

/A/N/

Hello! It's me again! School is picking up badly, so I'm sorry this took so long. I'd hoped to have it done by my birthday, but I didn't. It's three days late OTL

So happy late birthday to me~ My birthday was back on the 11th

I'm glad with how this came out overall. I've always been interested in a Demon/Angel relationship, so I decided to try and write about it. Forbidden love is a great thing ;A;

This story is pretty long as compared to my other stand-alone story. This one is 5,330 words long while the other is only 2,120 words long. So, it's over twice as much...

Thank you so much for reading! Reviews and Critiques are greatly appreciated! I'd love to hear what you loved and what I should improve on. It'd really help my writing.

Also, I haven't memorized or read most of the Bible, so I don't know really what goes on with angels and stuff. Only a brief overview ^^; But this is supposed to be fiction, so I chose to add a few things that I know aren't true for the sake of this story. If it offends anyone, I'm sorry. OTL

And usual, none of the mentioned characters are mine. Only the plot and the story are.

Until next time, everyone~


End file.
